A Waltz in Time
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Crono and Marle go on their first date. [Crono&Marle] [Post Game] [Oneshot]


**A/N: **Hi everyone! I bet everyone thought I was dead, huh? Well, I'm not! A little stressed, but still alive! ;; At any rate, hi again! Well, I FINALLY finished that Crono/Marle fic I started like…three, four years ago? Yeah, I know, a LONNGGG time, but hopefully, it paid off! I'll let you guys be the judge of that! ;; So, yeah, please read and review!

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** Crono/Marle (duh!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Trigger…If I did, well, I don't know what I'd do, but I don't, so we don't have to worry about that! ;;

**Marle and Crono's First Date:**

**A Waltz in Time**

The sky turned a hazy indigo as Crono and Marle chased each other throughout the empty square. After finally catching Crono, Marle began to wheeze with happiness and cockiness as he fell over from the shock. He laid on the ground dumbfounded as she laughed in triumph and knelt beside him still giggling out of pure joy.

"Crono, you let me catch you, didn't you?" she asked in an innocent yet almost stern voice. That was the only thing he couldn't do; he couldn't deny her of anything.

"Of course not!" he protested, almost gasping after every word. Slowly he sat up, and she threw her arms around his neck as she did right when he was brought back from the dead. Her arms were warm against the small wind that picked up.

"I guess we better go soon…" he said when the first star came out.

_"I wish upon you o star to let her be mine; we're destined for each other, I just know it,"_ he wished inside his mind. However, she didn't move a muscle, and just sat in his lap, hugging him even harder. Crono blushed at the gesture, and returned the hug, enjoying every second of it.

They sat there for a couple more minutes, enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms. Suddenly, she stood up and looked down at him. "Yeah, you're right," she replied in her cheerful voice. Crono got up and brushed off the dirt off his pants and looked at her.

Marle looked up at him with her hands behind her back and smiled at him hopefully. "What?" he asked, confused. She rocked back and forth on her feet once and smiled slightly bigger.

"Aren't you going to walk me home?" she chimed. He scratched behind his head a second, running his hand through one of his fire-red spikes and shrugged.

"Sure. You ready?" he asked, offering her his right arm, which she gladly accepted. She sweetly smiled up at him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Whenever you are," she laughed. He gave her a faint smile and began to lead her out of Leene Square, humming an unknown tune softly.

_"He's always the gentleman…"_ she thought gleefully in her mind. _"Did I just think that? Of course I love him, and he must know it by now, but…he hasn't really made at moves at ME. What if he doesn't love me back?"_

They were almost through Guardia Forest, when he looked down at her and brushed away a stray strand of her sunshine-golden hair from her stunning green eyes. "Marle? Are you okay?" he asked. She got away from his gentle grip and looked at him, her eyes with her trademark glare in them, yet they also seemed to be pleading at him to save her from something.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" she exclaimed, a tear almost sliding down her cheek. Crono looked at her torn, not knowing what to say or how to comfort her. Slowly, he reached out his hand and softly wiped away her tear.

"Nadia…" he whispered, and she almost gasped in shock.

_"Did-did he just call me Nadia? He's never called me by my real name before! Maybe, maybe he really DOES care about me!"_ she thought, and she cleared her throat, as well as did Crono, and she looked down and played with a lock of her hair. He gulped, getting nervous.

"Well, thanks for the walk Crono…I'd better be going…Daddy's probably worried already. Thank you again Crono," she said looking up into his beautiful teal-blue eyes with a small smile. She then turned to go open the castle door, and Crono suddenly got even more nervous; he didn't want her to leave, but how would he see her again?

"Marle!" he cried out, and she turned around to look at him confused.

"Yes? What is it Crono?" she asked, and she had him stumped there. For a second, they just stood there, the silence of the night consuming them.

_"Think of something Crono! Think of something quick!" _his mind yelled.

"Uh, well, Marle…I, I was wondering if…" he began in an unsteady voice, blushing a red almost as bright as his hair. "Would you like to come over for dinner at my humble home?" he finally asked.

For a second there, Marle just stood there, gazing at him shocked beyond words_. "Did, did he just ask me out?"_ she questioned again.

"I…" was all she could get out, and his eyes began to take a forlorn and nervous glint in them as he watched her thinking about it and staring at the palace steps. She took a deep breath just as he turned back and began to leave. "Crono!" she called out. He turned around and looked at her confused. "I accept!"

"You-you do!" he happily demanded, shocked, and Marle only giggled in response. She came up to his side and hugged him tightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed brightly and was in shock during the whole procedure, and he was about to embrace her back, when she stepped back to her spot before.

"I'll wait for you to pick me up then at four, okay? See ya then Crono!" she chimed and went inside. He stood outside the door, smiling happily about thinking of their meeting that was to take place tomorrow. Then, the idea slowly hit him, really hit him, and he began to panic.

"Oh no! I promised her dinner tomorrow, and I didn't even ask Mom if it was okay first! Oh man, how am I going to tell her!" he moaned and started his long walk home. And when he got there, it wasn't any easier.

"And where have you been young man!" his mother demanded sharply as soon as he walked in, tapping her fingers on her other arm, glaring at him.

"Uh…I was walking my friend home…" he answered meekly, almost cowering in fear from his mother's wrath. Oh boy, wouldn't Lucca, Magus, Marle, Ayla, and Glenn been laughing their heads off at him now. The strongest man in the world and of all time, the one who defeated Lavos, and he was afraid of his own mother. Life was just full of irony.

"A friend…it wouldn't have to be that girl Marle…would it?" she asked, her voice still sharp and authoritative. Crono gulped nervously.

_"When did she hate Marle all of a sudden?… I thought she loved her. Whenever I mentioned her in the past, she went rambling about how we were going to get married and give her grandkids…"_ Crono thought, puzzled, and scared, by his mother's behavior.

"…Yes…" he answered meekly.

"Aha! I knew it!" she chimed, slamming her hand onto the kitchen table. A bright smile curled itself upon her lips. "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

"MOM!" Crono yelled in embarrassment, a faint blush forming on his cheeks from the comment. She only giggled, ignoring her son's protests and flustered face.

_"Oh well,"_ he thought, _"this would be a good time to ask her then…"_

"Well, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is it okay if Marle comes over…for dinner?…"

"Huh? A dinner date! Oh, of course! Anything to help you start a family! It's never too early, you know!" she ranted. Crono's face turned a brighter red.

"MOTHER!"

"Oh, I can't wait! When are you two going to get married?"

"MOTHER!"

"Yes, dear?" Crono sighed heavily, then cleared his throat, and looked at his mother nervously.

"Um…would it be alright if she came TOMORROW night for…dinner?…" he requested timidly. His mother lost her smile and looked at him in disbelief.

"When is she coming over for dinner?"

"Um…to…morrow?…"

"WHAT?"

Crono took a step back. "Eh…I just asked if Marle-"

"I HEARD what you said!" she snapped, and Crono gulped. He hadn't seen his mother so furious at him as she was now since he narrowly escaped being executed.

_"Oh boy,"_ Crono thought.

"And THEN she wouldn't stop yelling at me about how could I give her such a short notice and how I had to clean my room and how scruffy-looking I was!" Crono whined.

"Uh huh," Lucca replied as she tighten some bolts to her latest experiment. "Can you hand me that nut over there?" she asked, never looking up from her project and pointing to the toolbox across the room.

"Certainly," Robo beeped and walked over to retrieved the desired tool.

"Lucca! Are you listening to me!" Crono demanded, slamming his fist accidentally on the tabletop that Lucca was working on. She sighed heavily and started back up again with tightening the bolts.

"Yes, I did. Now, don't do that again."

He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry about that Lucca. It's just…" He looked down, unable to finish or even knowing what words to finish his statement.

"You're nervous, and you don't know what to do, am I right?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked at her meekly and nodded slightly.

"It's just that…" he paused again, looking down in embarrassment.

"You really like her, and you're worried you'll mess things up?" she replied.

"Yeah! How did you know?" he exclaimed in shock. Lucca chuckled as she went back to fiddling with her invention.

"Crono, you and I have been friends for years…I know you like the back of my hand. Besides, everyone can see that you love her and that she loves you. Don't worry, you won't screw it up."

He smiled. "Thanks Lucca. I needed to hear that." He extended his hand to shake hers, and she looked up, saw his hand, and with a smile of her own, she shook it.

"Glad I could be help. I AM the greatest you know!" she laughed, still holding onto his hand. "Although, Crono? You know how you can be a help to me?"

"How? Just name it Lucca. I'll do anything," he replied, still smiling cheerfully.

"Anything?" He nodded. "Then…LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN FINISH MY INVENTION!" He blinked and jumped back in shock, his ears ringing from the pain. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Crono, but I have to get this done. And while I DO enjoy talking to you and helping you out, you are distracting me."

"Heh, it's ok Lucca. I'm just sorry for bothering you."

"It's ok. Now, just go, ok?"

"Right. Bye Lucca and thanks again!"

"Any time."

Crono sighed lightly as he left the inventor's house. Lucca could be VERY loud when she wanted to be. Well, now he had to go get ready for his date with Marle. Another sigh left his lips as he walked into his house.

Date. That word literally sent shivers down his spine with happiness and fear. Even though his talk with Lucca had cheered him up and encouraged him, he was still worried he might mess things up. After all, it was his fault she nearly got killed God knows how many times, or so he thought. How could she care about him still after that? What could a beautiful angel see in him? What had he done that made him deserve such a wonderful trea—

"CRONO! HAVE YOU BRUSHED YOU TEETH YET?" his mother yelled from down below. Crono winced slightly, having his thoughts broken so suddenly and was getting quite embarrassed from his mother, making him blush brightly.

"MOTHER!"

"FATEHR!" Marle exclaimed, her face a bright cherry red from embarrassment.

King Guardia XXXIII only blinked in shock. "What? Is it bad for me to want my daughter to dress like a normal princess?" he asked. Marle folded her arms, almost glaring at her father. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, "oh yeah?". "Nadia…how do you expect young men to like you if you will not dress like a proper young lady?"

"By them liking me for my personality!" she answered back sharply, her arms still folded. "Crono's different than the other snobs you've tried to partner me up with in the past!"

The king sighed heavily and shook his head, then looked at his daughter sternly. "I will not let you embarrass this family by going to this young man's house for dinner in rags! You WILL wear this dress, and that's final!" he declared loudly. He walked over to the silk pink dress and touched it gently, a sad look to his face. "Besides…I really want you to wear this dress if you love this man…. This was the dress you mother wore when we first met…"

Marle dropped her arms, her anger gone, and her eyes wide in shock. "I…I didn't know…" she whispered. Her jade-green eyes filled with tears at her father's statement, and a small frown formed on her face. "I couldn't wear this then, Father…. It means too much to you…and Mother…" she said, her voice trailing off as she remembered her departed mom, and she looked down, ashamed at herself. "…Besides…I don't deserve to wear something Mother wore… She was a better person than me…"

"Don't say that," Guardia replied.

"Huh?" Marle questioned, looking up at her father confused. He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder comfortingly.

"You are a beautiful, smart, wonderful person Nadia." Her eyes widen in shock, and she was about to open her mouth to object, when he continued. "Your mother loved you very much, and I KNOW she would be proud of you…. Don't ever forget that." She smiled happily and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you Daddy," she whispered, still hugging him. Her father smiled gently and hugged his daughter back.

"You're welcome." He then pulled back and looked down at his daughter, still smiling. "Now, you better get ready… You don't want to be late, now do you?"

She stifled a laugh and shook her head. "No sir," she giggled.

"That's my girl." With that said, he left so his daughter could get ready.

Marle walked down the stairs in the pallid pink dress with her hair down in curls. The dress was entirely made of silk, and had long, wavy sleeves that almost covered her hands, a magenta bodice, and a full-length skirt in the color of carnation pink, which was the same color as the sleeves. The only piece of jewelry she wore was the magical pendant around her neck. She walked down to the guards, a hopeful smile on her face. "Has he come yet?" she asked.

The guards looked to each other. They HATED to give her bad news, and she looked so happy too… They looked back to her and shook their heads. "I'm afraid he hasn't, my Majesty," the one on the right answered.

"I'm sorry Princess Nadia," the left one said.

Though disappointed, she still smiled, refusing to let her sadden emotions show. "Thank you… Thank you both," she replied and walked back up the steps to the throne room. The huge clock off to the right of the room chimed four. She looked at it sadly and bit her lip nervously. _"Oh Crono,"_ she thought, _"where can you be?…"_

Crono sighed as he finally came down the steps, dressed in fancy navy blue suit with his brown leather gloves, white headband, and red-orange bandana. _"I think that's everything!"_ he thought as a small smile crossed his lips, and he reached for the front door.

"CRONO!" his mother yelled, and Crono groaned, his head hanging low.

"Yes, Mother?" he called back as he turned around.

"Can you pick me up some ice?"

"But Mom, I have to go pick up Marle!" Crono whined, trying to reason with his overzealous mother. "I should already be there by now!"

"Oh, nonsense!" his mother exclaimed. "Girls are never ready on time for dates, remember that! We always take longer to make sure EVERYTHING is perfect! Now, will you go pick me up some ice?" Crono sighed, giving up any hopes of changing her mind.

"Yes Mother," he said dejectedly. He left the house and walked over to the Market, knowing that Fritz would give him a good deal on some. Being a hero did some times pay off!

"So, that's three pounds of ice," Fritz said, placing the bag on the counter for Crono to take after he paid him the money. "Anything else?"

"No, this is it," Crono answered and slung the bag of ice over his shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem, Crono! Think nothing of it!" With a smile and a nod, Crono left the shop and went back home.

"NOW can I go?" Crono whined, and his mother sighed heavily.

"Yes, yes, you can go now dear," she answered, putting the finishing details on the table for dinner.

"Finally!" Crono hissed softly under his breath and ran out the door before his mother could change her mind.

Marle had decided to go upstairs and change. It seemed like he was never going to come. She sighed sadly as she got up from the steps in front of the throne room and brushed her skirt to smooth out any wrinkles and turn to go to her room when there was a knock at the door. _"Could it be him!"_ she thought as she watched the guards open the door.

Crono panted slightly and looked to them. "I…I'm here…to…pick up…Marle…" he answered, getting his breath back as he talked. The guard to his left was fixing to call Marle, when she decided to speak up for herself.

"Crono!" she happily chimed, running down the steps. She stopped just before him, the guards backing away to let them be. Crono felt his eyes widen slightly in shock as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks; she looked absolutely beautiful, simply breathtaking. Oh sure, she was always pretty to him, but tonight, she was more heavenly than an angel. She giggled softly, seeing his reaction, and he snapped out of his daze.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized, scratching behind his head.

"It's alright," she dismissed his apology. "You're here now! That's what counts!"

The guards stared at one another. "Wasn't she about to cry because he hadn't shown up yet?" one whispered.

"Shh!" the other one hissed, shaking his head, letting his comrade know that they shouldn't talk about it…especially with the two of them standing before them.

"You look beautiful," Crono said, offering her his left arm. Marle couldn't help but blush and smile as she took it.

"You look handsome, yourself Crono," she returned the compliment.

"Are you ready to go?"

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she nodded. "I've been ready!" she informed him, and he sheepishly smiled.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were! Well, let's be on our way, shall we?"

"Let's!"

Within a few minutes, they reached Crono's house, speaking softly to each other, as though they were whispering secrets to one another. "Marle, I'm really sorry I was late picking you up," he apologized for what had seemed like the thousandth time that night. Though somewhat annoyed with him apologizing again, she smiled gently at him and patted his hand in a friendly matter.

"Don't worry about it Crono; I'm just glad you came at all."

"Well, we're here!" he replied nervously, and she had to laugh, a slight pink blush to her cheeks.

"Yes, we are."

For a moment, they both stood there, looking at one another in silence until Crono snapped out of his daze. "Oh, right! The door!" he thought aloud and opened it for her, smiling sheepishly. She giggled softly and bowed her head.

"Thank you," she replied and walked in, Crono following her and closing the door behind him.

"Oh THERE you two are!" a happy voice cried, making Crono wince and pray that everything would be okay. He smiled slightly, scratching behind his head.

"Hi Mom…" he mumbled.

Marle bowed her head in respect, smiling. "Hi!"

Crono's mom stepped out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, smiling at the two love birds. "Marle, it's so nice seeing you again!" his mother chimed, making both Crono and Marle laugh inwardly; they still hadn't told her who Marle REALLY was. "It's so nice that Crono's finally found a nice girl to settle down with!"

Instantly, both Crono and Marle's cheeks turned red. "MOTHER!" Crono yelled in embarrassment. However, his mother ignored her son's embarrassed state and his cheeks aflame and laughed lightly.

"Well, now, come out of this dark doorway, and come on into the kitchen! I've cooked up a wonderful meal for you two!" his mother ordered, and without looking over her shoulder at them as she kept rambling on about the meal, she walked back into the kitchen. Crono and Marle flashed each other a small smile before following her.

Within no time, the three were seated at the small kitchen table, Crono having both pushed his mother and Marle's chairs in before sitting down himself. The table was set modestly but nicely all the same with a red wine-colored tablecloth and china places and glasses. The dinnerware wasn't anywhere nearly elegant as the ones Marle used in the castle, but her on this night, they were some of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. A couple of blue candles were lit, and a couple of wild flowers were in a small vase in the middle to decorate it. Crono's mother had prepared them chicken that was covered in a tangy honey sauce, green beans, a huge block of cheese, and fresh rolls. While Crono's mom herself had a bit of brandy to drink, Crono and Marle stuck to soda.

They made some small talk while they ate, but it was nothing serious, though Crono's cheeks were forever red during the whole meal as his mother kept asking Marle how many kids she thought the two would be having. Marle's cheeks were flushed too, but less so than Crono's, although her green eyes would go down to her plate every time she mentioned the topic. She tried to persuade them to eat some dessert, but both the teens said that they were full. After thanking her for the meal and promising not to stay out too late, Crono led Marle back into Leene Square.

Leene Square was quiet in the night, but it was peaceful. Thankfully, it wasn't too hot or cool but just the right temperature. The night sky was filled with numerous shimmering stars and a full moon, so everything seemed to be bathed in a brilliant shade of blue. It was truly beautiful. Not another soul was around in the whole vicinity.

Slowly, they wandered around aimlessly through the square, holding each other's hand gently, looking about, taking comfort in one another's presence. Finally, they ended up in the center of the square, and Marle smiled, seeing the old bell, and she slowly let go of Crono's hand to walk over to it.

"I remember the first time we met…" she said, giggling softly and then turned to him, still smiling. "Do you?"

Crono smiled faintly. "How could I forget?" he replied, almost laughing. "You bumped be into next week."

"Well, if you would have watched where you were going…" she teased.

"Excuse me? You ran into ME!" he exclaimed, before the two burst out laughing. After their laughter died down, Marle stared at the bell thoughtfully while Crono stared at her. "You know, I was told if you heard Leene's bell ring in the Square, it meant that you will live an exciting and happy life…"

"Ever since I've met you…" Marle began, gazing back at him gently, smiling, "Life has been exciting…and VERY happy…" A faint blush formed on the tips of her cheeks as Crono's teal eyes widen slightly in shock of her confession. Nervous, she looked away. "Isn't it funny that we first met here, and now on our first date…we're here again?"

He stared at her, his eyes filled with tenderness, and he made his way to her. "…I think it's fitting… It's like everything comes to a full circle…" he commented, and Marle looked at him, their bodies so close, their hearts pounding.

"Crono…" she whispered.

His body almost shaking from nerves, Crono gulped hard, swallowing down his fears as he looked into her beautiful green eyes. "Marle, I love you," he admitted softly, the words he had wanted to say for the longest time.

Her eyes almost began to fill with tears of joy, and she smiled as he held her gently in his arms. "Oh Crono…" she whispered, her eyes half-close now as they slowly leaned into each other. "I love you too," she finished just before their lips met.

And as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss…a soft breeze began to blow, making the bell ring soft chimes in the moonlight…


End file.
